KING WILL BE GOOD FOR LOVE?
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: After what happened in episodes 22 and 24 Kyoryuger, Amy finally has clarified his feelings for Daigo. But a new guy appears ruin the opportunity between the two. Daigo How will you feel about it? King is good for many things, but what I will be for love?
1. Chapter 1

**KING WILL BE GOOD FOR LOVE?**

**CHAPTER 1: THE FEELINGS OF AMY**

**SUMARY:** After what happened in episodes 22 and 24 Kyoryuger, Amy finally has clarified his feelings for Daigo. But a new guy appears ruin the opportunity between the two. Daigo How will you feel about it? King is good for many things, but what I will be for love?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Amy Yuuzuki is known for always getting what you want. But this time, maybe that description is no longer suitable for her. After Yayoi declared to be no match for her for the love of Daigo-san, the Kyoryu Pink has tried everything to get the attention of King, As recently trained with him, the girl had dared to dress differently, but still well that does not seem to work.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**SPIRIT BASE**

The Kyoryu Pink needed a moment of peace. Thus was in the Spirit Base. For neither Torin and the boys were. And the solitude needed to clear his mind. To think what was wrong with her? What had I done wrong? What had I missed?

All these and many more questions in the minds wandered the only girl Kyoryuger. Same related to a single guy.

Daigo Kiryu. Who called King. The leader of the Kyoryuger. The Kyoryu Red.

― Amy? ― That voice brought Yuuzuki reality. He blinked a few times to realize that the guy thought she was facing.

Daigo-Kun. Squatting was there watching the girl with some confusion, waiting for your reply.

― King? What are you doing here? ― He ventured to ask the girl a little nervous. She had made sure that no one knew of his whereabouts. Especially King. Well after all the swirl of emotions, the boy was the last person that would like to see.

― Hmm ... well I have not seen you all day. So I told the guys that you look and this was one of the places I came in go to search ― Explained with typical usual smile and peace sign. Amy smiled at his enthusiasm. But still could not look at him. ― Are you okay Amy? ― Daigo questioned after the girl does not respond or give him a greeting.

― Hmm? ― Repeated, because there really was not fully processed what King had asked.

― Amy asked if you were okay ― Repeated, but this time standing watching from above Kyoryu his partner. ― Some time ago you have acted very rare. Did you sick? ― Questioned the Kyoryuger leader with a slight smile crossing his arms. To then sit next to her to hear better.

― No ... nothing wrong Daigo-Kun ― Amy replied with a faint smile.

― Well, if you say so. But you know Amy? ― Questioned King with a half smile. This caught the attention of the girl. ― You're no good to lie ... ― Finished. Given this response, Kyoryu Pink was shocked. That conviction with which he answered, that security. How the hell knew she was lying? Well, he had realized that she was not a weak girl who can not take care of herself. So, was just that, an assumption Daigo, just to get her to talk and make her feel better, as friends they were. Something that really destroyed her heart.

― Do not know what you're talking about Daigo-Kun ― Says the girl standing with his back to Kyoryu Red To continue pretending not read your thoughts. ― I'm fine, just a little tired; I have not slept well lately ―

― I understand - Clinched King also standing behind Amy looking askance ― If you can leave the training time. You know, so you can refresh yourself ― so quiet suggested.

― Maybe ... you're right ... ― He said weakly. The truth was that I would love to train with Daigo. After all, that was his only way is closer to him. And find out once and for all if he feels the same as her. But he was aware that his sleepless nights thinking about King, had begun to affect performance. Definitely, when Amy Yuuzuki has something mind, does not leave so easily.

His thoughts were, when Daigo added the following.

― After all I can always train with Utchy or the other ― was proposed naive boy. What you did not notice, was that Amy had tightened their fists. How could you be so naive? Yet leaves and Daigo and replace it in your training plan. Maybe it's because for Daigo was what it meant, either training with teammate ... with a friend...

― _Friend_ ... Just a friend ― latter commented loudly to attract attention from King.

― Did you say something? ― questioned the boy trying to see the face of his companion Pink.

― Huh? Ah ... no nothing ― was quick to answer this time looking at the boy. Given his response, Daigo smiled and approached her.

― Well, I have to go, I hope the guys. Get some rest and if that fails, to know where to find ― argued the Kyoryu Red with a smile holding Amy's shoulder.

― Arigato, Daigo-Kun ― He bowed slightly and smiled sincerely. Daigo nodded.

― See you Amy! ― exclaimed walking towards the exit. Before being transported. He made his peace sign, the girl he corresponded. And then he disappeared.

Being alone again, Amy sighed heavily. It was time to go home. Relax and stop thinking about your emotions for a moment ... or maybe abandon once and forever.

Amy also walked to the exit. Before being transported, closed his eyes for a moment. And fired his Gaburevolver to disappear.

First, the horned heroine is by desisting.


	2. Chapter 2

**KING WILL BE GOOD FOR LOVE?**

**CHAPTER 2: THE FEELINGS OF DAIGO**

_An hour before talking to Amy..._

**TIGER BOY**

― King is right? ― Standing Utchy questioned after seeing that said do not stop grooves on the restaurant floor. Souji, Ian, Nobuharu waiting your response so quiet sitting leader.

― Yes I'm fine ... ― Clinched. To then run a hand through his hair and go to their friends. ― I just Do not you think it's weird that Amy is not here? ― Questioned. Given this, Souji, Ian and Nobuharu shared a quizzical look between them. To smile after Utchy side lost just seemed like Daigo. ― What is so funny Minna? ―

― Oh! Daigo Nothing, do not worry? True Souji? ― Questioned Nossan watching his side to Souji. The child gave a half smile.

― I agree Is not Ian? ― Souji replied quietly. Turning to Ian.

― Sure ... it's not "nothing" ― Ian commented sarcastically emphasizing quotes.

It was clear to Daigo, who his friends were making fun of him. But Why?

― Do not listen to King ― Utchy advised placing a hand on his shoulder to calm leader. ― Insurance not worry Lady Amy had something to do ― commented the Kyoryu Gold.

― True King, and you know how insurance Gentle-San entertained him with something ― Nossan comforted.

― But what if something happened? ― He scared to question anything. He had not said, but that day they went to rescue Yayoi and Amy was in trouble. For a moment King was helpless unable to help her. To fend Yayoi freed and saved the Kyoryu Pink. But it certainly was something that for some reason could not get out of his mind. What if the attack again? And no one to protect? These questions were in his mind from that event. Sure, he was aware that Amy could take care of herself well. But that day was so vulnerable, so fragile. Ultimately Daigo did not want to feel that sense of arrogance.

― She'll be fine, you know how strong he is. Lady Amy is a great fighter ― so quiet Utchy stated trying to convince King. The comment brought the boy to reality.

― I know that, but ... ― tried to say.

― If you're so worried why do not you go get her? ― Ian suggested.

― Ian Awesome! You are a genius! ― Daigo exclaimed excitedly. Everyone was confused.

― You really Ian is a genius? ― Souji looking doubtfully questioned Nossan. The largest just shrugged. Meanwhile Ian smiled with satisfaction and pride after that compliment.

― Now what we talked about King? ― Utchy questioned after this change of attitude of King.

― I'll get to Amy! ― Announced with one of his famous smiles. He ran towards the door and turned to see his friends again - Arigato, Minna! - Exclaimed finishing with his typical greeting of peace. To then leave.

― Ah! Love makes people do stupid ... Do not you think? ― Ian in a fun questioned his teammates looking Kyoryu. Both as Nobuharu Souji nodded. And they returned to their normal activity.

Meanwhile Utchy was deep in thought. He was one of the first to notice that Lady Amy had feelings for King. After all, his jealousy towards Yayoi when she was near the Red Kyoryu it denoted, his cheeks inflated, the small pot and Kyoryu glare towards Violet, were signs that Amy Daigo was something more than friendship.

But it was not until this moment that he realized that perhaps King also feels the same for the girl. Its behavior at this time was so strange. It is common in any leader concerned and defend his friends, for his team, that he knew when the King of the age of the fighters sacrificed to save his life.

But this time, Daigo expressions denote something more. It was worrying too much. That is, he more than anyone knew how strong Yuuzuki Amy could become. Only this time, not attested to that. Well since a few days after his meeting with Yayoi, King had been spending much time with Amy, and now he realized the Pink Kyoryu had also begun to act differently when I was near him. Will Amy's feelings have been resolved? And perhaps now King feels the same?

― Hey Utchy! Come take something ― suggested Nossan from across the room inviting more to join them.

Gold Kyoryu's thoughts were clear. He nodded to his friends and joined them.

After all, as he had told Lady Amy. That question only she could answer. And now only two of them could answer your questions.

**SOMEWHERE**

Kiryu Daigo returned to the mansion after encountering Yuuzuki Gentle-San to ask about Amy. The butler had told him that the girl had gone for a walk and would be back soon, because Amy had made it clear that he did not want to see anyone right now. This sad and worried last King.

― _Where are you Amy? _― Internally He questioned the boy. While walking through the streets. The boy could not help thinking that something were to happen to the girl. But I still could not understand was why so much concern? Already told her friends, she's fine ... always good.

Daigo soon came to a park and decided to lie down on the grass to clear his mind. He closed his eyes for a moment and let his mind take him away.

A smile drew him when he remembered that day when Amy strangely in the middle of a fight the girl began to look carefully. As if searching for something.

At that time you might not look it. But the look of her friend Pink made him more nervous than usual. Apparently beginning to like having the girl's eyes fixed on hers.

And then when he said that ... _"Well ... it does not matter"_ What do you mean? He asked and she just said _"I will stop asking me something that I can not answer for the moment" "I'll let you help me solve"_ Figure what out?

I was not getting anything. After that, Amy's attitude changed, every time I spoke with Yayoi, Amy kept pouting, that for a moment he looked cute. After all, the girl was cute.

She's beautiful - thought the guy with a smirk. After this, she got startled What the hell was that? What is this strange feeling? Are nausea? Did hungry? No, there was something else ... it felt so good that feeling.

Was she having feelings for Amy? Feelings? Something more than friendship? Feelings? Something more than a fellow Kyoryuger?

Soon King's eyes widened.

― That's it! ― Lea exclaimed standing jump. To then run fast.

**SPIRIT BASE**

― _There it is!_ ― He thought excitedly to see the girl of his thoughts resent sitting on a bench staring into space.


End file.
